ehhwfandomcom-20200213-history
Yumori's Adventures
Yumori's adventures are only for yumori.THis is a story of Yumori that happened to him in hell. Glorius in Battle So In Death Hell Raven:Welcome to hell I will let you talk to Sieguies our master. Yumori:So I was in hell. Sieguies:Welcome to hell this is the place where half dead demons meet and dead people also meet Yumori:Yeah yeah Ok now what will I do? Sieguies:You will release a Legendary Cthulu and Its Sword. Yumori:I was just destroying a nuke.How did I end up releasing satanic creatures and a fuc**ng sword? Sieguies:because you're half dead Yumori:Ok i will release it. *Thinks goddamn wat the hell iam i doin here?*Of course that will be easy im in hell. Sieguies:well your are gonna find it in a zombie appoalypse with no powers.But you will gain it back when you got to the cthulu.NOW BEGONE! *yumori teleports to an abandoned motel* ???:You there get up! ???:Who the hell are you!? Yumori:I am yumori not a bandit.we need to release a legendary Cthulu so the appocalypse will end. Lee:Okay..My names lee where do we find it ? Yumori:Savannah,Crawford. Lilly:I am lilly.NOW WE GOT MORE MOUTHS TO FEED. Ben:Calm down lilly.we may be shortaged by food but someone is stealing it. Kenny:Hey guys im back from scavenging. Lilly:What is wrong with you kenny that is so few! Kenny:Well say it to my ass.The Pharmacy is f**king down! Clementine:Hey mister can I know your name? Yumori:Its Yumori Zatsuken.Lee who are they? Lee:This is clementine,One over there is Katjaa the guy on the rv is Ben,The man with the backpack is kenny.Two over there is Duck and Doug.And that one is Lilly. Yumori:Can Ijoin the group? Lee:Yeah you can. When Drugs Attack (This is only the other survivors talking.Yumori not included) Doug:Hey Lee, talk to me upstairs Ill se you there it needs to be private. Lee:Yeah in a second.Ben keep an eye out bandits may attack the wall again. *Ben nods* Doug:Lee you need to tell em. lee:Tell em what? Doug:About your past,you murdered someone by accident and tell them. Lee:Why? Doug:Lilly may get angered and shout it out like a siren,but say it to someone you trust so they wont be shocked. Lee:SOunds like a plan. DOug;Yeah see you later. Lee:Thanks. Lee:Clem I need to tell you something Clementine:what is it? Lee:About my past,I murdered someone that slept with my wife,I accidentally murdered him. Clem:it doesnt matter anymore, I understand it. Lee:Okay. Lee:hey kenny I need you to tell you something. Kenny:Yeah what is it? Lee:I murdered someone, he slept with my wife but in the fight I accidentally killed him. Kenny:Well its ok, its best tobe honest than a liar.what is done IS done. Lee:Ok Lilly:Hey lee come inside. Lee:Yeah? Lilly:Someone theres a traitor.In our own group,he or she stole this supplies,that guys is making a deal with the bandits.I found this. *Lilly shows a paper bag filled with meds* Lee:When drugs attack,someone steals? Lilly:Yes, and what the heck? Lee:huh? Goodbye my Friend ???:Uhh sir? Is this the guy? ???:Yeah, Biscuit , we got a high class here. Biscuit:Yeah he shall proceed to go to...Ughh, whatever that crap is.Thanks, Zek. Zek:No problem, Biscuit. -Yumori is being dragged to training room- Yumori:Huh....What is goin on? Biscuit:Welcome to AHHW, ur gonna be a part, were gonna kill the bad...You know what I mean. yumori:Okk....Now what? biscuit:To the training room,were gonna see what is gonna happen Yumori:Ok Biscuit:Hey Shark, is it ready? Shark:Bet it is, This thing is gonna work now. Biscuit:Hey Yumori,you ready? Pick a gun you like, dest...Woah nice sword man YUmori:Its called masumane.. -Yumori enters the room- Shark:How many droids? biscuit:20 of the easy ones, 15 of the blowing bastards and 5 of the giants. Shark:Ok....20% on the making,Generating weapons, making the blow bots.Puttinng steroids on the giant,idiot bastards. Yumori:Piece of cake -Yumori slices one and a huge blade appears- Biscuit:holy....... Shark:frickin hell... Shark:Finished in five seconds...REALLY YUmori:Theyre too weak. -On the next day- Yumori:Hey mann, so tell me , whos on the soda's today? Biscuit:Shark's gonna be the one, he betted that if you do not finnish in less than 5 seconds,he'd buy sodas. Yumori:Hey-What the hell? Biscuit:Crap, lets hit the bell Yumori:Why? Biscuit: I am being suspicious about these... these guys!Operations there and here. Yumori:So its evil! Biscuit:Yea, and we need to escape now,screw the sodas lets get shark! -later on.. Yumori hears some gunshots from sharks office- Biscuit:SHARK